Lines For Souls
by Da Newbie
Summary: *-COMPLETE-* Read the stream of poetry for each character that came to my mind. May be about friendship, past, attitude, etc. I do not own Soul Eater. Although I wish I did. (A character for each chapter.) *Anime-based )
1. Maka

Maka, a girl who's hot-headed,  
With a sharp weapon that is bent;  
Maka, who is intelligent,  
Who lives in a small apartment.

Albarn is the family name,  
The family that had some fame;  
From small shots in a picture frame,  
To parents who're good just the same.

A bright student and smart meister,  
Knows what does and doesn't matter.  
All of her studies, she masters.  
Knowledge in a word, she musters.

A girl with courage so supreme,  
All the pain and rage, it defeats.  
And when there is blood, down it drips,  
But still, her soul stays strong and fit.


	2. Soul

The boy or weapon is called Soul.  
To be a Death Scythe is his goal.  
He continues on with his roll,  
Sets himself ready for a toll.

His family is the Evans,  
Who once lived among the humans.  
He doesn't talk about the past,  
Just the present that comes so fast.

He's cool, keeps calm and pockets hands.  
He steadily walks throughout lands.  
He plays piano that is grand,  
As people hear his fingers land.

Actually scared of friendship,  
Having the strength, he had to keep,  
For he protects not everything._  
_But every_one_ his heart has seen.


	3. Black Star

Black Star, the one with energy,  
Hopes to surpass God finally.  
Even when times are challenging,  
He'll just beat it with some bragging.

The one from Hoshizoku clan  
And on his shoulder, a big star.  
But past isn't within his plan,  
It's just to walk through paths so far.

Black Star hates some information  
But he has passed his own nation,  
With his power and his vision  
Plus his skills for satisfaction.

He's like a careless, senseless kid,  
But from dangers, he never hid.  
Always coming when folk's in need;  
Has loyalty and smiles indeed.


	4. Tsubaki

Tsubaki, a scentless flower  
With unique forms as her power.  
Her attitude is never sour,  
As she lives with a young meister.

She's a friend, quiet and loving.  
Every people, she kept knowing.  
She has a heart for any thing,  
And with a strong soul, she's living.

Tsubaki's a handy weapon,  
For she can fight a bad minion.  
For attitude, she's an icon.  
Most of all, she's a companion.

She has a past that is quite sad.  
She has a life that could get bad.  
But with a big heart that she has…  
She has a bright future, that lass.


	5. Death the Kid

Death the Kid, Shinigami's son.  
Perfecting things, his life has done.  
He corrects the flawed works of one,  
For just a mistake, weighs a ton.

His life's been led by symmetry.  
He prefers the "eight" over three,  
Because beauty is what he see  
Even if he just looks crazy.

But he still have abilities,  
Firing two guns by his pinkies,  
Some stances that beats the physics,  
The Kid has numbers on his sleeves.

He's responsible and he cares,  
'Cause even if at flaws, he stares,  
On times of hardships, well he fares.  
And that is just the soul he pairs.


	6. Liz and Patty

They were once the brutes of nightmares,  
With people giving them scared stares.  
Each had a mad sister as pair,  
But then they crossed a path so rare.

They're now two weapons, a good fact.  
With Death the Kid, they made a pact.  
Evil beings they now attack.  
'Cause now the bad desires they lack.

They're good, they're fun, compatible.  
They're crazy, bright, and plausible,  
Along with friends, presentable.  
They live to beat the bad trouble.

Liz and Patty, two cool sisters.  
They belong together, of course.  
Even if one gets some blisters,  
And from ghosts, the tall girl cowers.


	7. Crona

Crona's an awkward and lame guy.  
He gets confused and tends to cry,  
As if hope and joy, far they fly.  
He doesn't even try "to try."

But that has gone, his lonely past.  
Now, it's a light he tries to cast.  
His change for good will always last.  
His loyalty will become vast.

Willing to vanish for his friends,  
Willingness to serve never ends.  
Friendly dispositions are trends,  
For with his changes, in he blends.

Present Crona's persevering,  
To make a good out of the thing.  
And as creatures of feathers sing,  
The boy should know his good being.


	8. Ragnarok

A demon weapon, likes some gore.  
A black dragon, he shows horror.  
He comes from a little boy's core,  
And sets out screeches from his store.

Ragnarok, a weapon not toy,  
Could cause some harm if you annoy.  
Even if his master's so coy,  
His dark powers, he'll just employ.

He has great power if he shrieks,  
Because that is one of his tricks.  
He makes sure Crona's body sticks,  
When the frail boy gets some strong kicks.

Ragnarok hates crying babies,  
For he belongs in weaponries.  
His words may irritate like bees,  
But the stronger foes, he could cease.


	9. Blair

A female cat, her name is Blair.  
With satisfaction, some would stare.  
But don't oppose her if you dare.  
She's better whenever aware.

Walks in either two or four feet,  
She as a cat, eats some fish meat.  
She gracefully takes her own seat,  
And utters words that could be sweet.

She cares although provocative,  
Tries not getting bored as she lives.  
Happiness she wants to receive.  
Questions and suggestions, she gives.

The naughty cat's trying some fun.  
She works and supports, not a pun.  
And when a day of hers comes done,  
She'll sleep as if troubles are gone.


	10. Spirit

Spirit is known as a Death Scythe.  
But with situations, he'd writhe;  
With a daughter that loathes his life,  
That started when he lost his wife.

He has a good sense of humor.  
He tries to impress his daughter.  
He never accepts that he's sore,  
Because like her, he does matter.

He gets serious and packs a strike.  
With a technician, he's alike.  
He's powerful like a long pike,  
And mountains of pain, he would hike.

He is a different father,  
Although his life could be a blur.  
He lives for every one and her,  
Knows family is a matter.


	11. Stein

Franken Stein is a professor,  
Teaches things and facts, not rumor,  
Trains some kids that give a good score:  
Has a life, a unique color.

He's strong and the best technician.  
He's sadist and a mad human.  
He's a humanitarian.  
All in all, a good world's his plan.

He's very different, all-right."  
He may be good or bad in sight.  
He may grin and give you a bite.  
He may just agree with your right.

He laughs either real or just holes.  
He may stick to different poles.  
But he knows he has many roles.  
He understands himself and souls.


	12. Sid

Sensei's happy with what he has.  
And while his deeds would help the mass;  
Sid talks about the man he was,  
Whether to someone or the class.

He knows techniques but doesn't boast,  
A strong opponent if opposed.  
He cares for Shibusen the most,  
Even if he's pain-overdosed.

He's a zombie, doesn't worry.  
But that's folly, he isn't free.  
He knows he lives for a city.  
He knows when to fight or pity.

Compared to what the man was once,  
His life's importance now weighs tons.  
Things will get better, he reckons.  
With no one left to break some lawns.


	13. Medusa

Medusa's a person of snakes.  
Her being could defile a lake.  
She smiles whenever people shakes,  
From her power that's never fake.

A genius witch that's very smart,  
Who thinks she'll make a world of art:  
Where important things are the parts  
And success would be seen in hearts.

She has an evil mind and grin.  
But for her, process is the scene.  
She makes methods that are unclean.  
Her vision would give a dark sheen.

Medusa's a woman who tricks,  
For she gives injurious pricks.  
For her, it's a progress she picks.  
Don't argue with her with just bricks.


	14. Free

Free's a creature who's immortal.  
He could be a strong animal.  
His moves couldn't be musical,  
But his skills are very special.

His chants call upon the wolves' might.  
He could battle numerous fights.  
If his situation gets tight,  
Unique forces are for your sight.

He's smart, has taken Demon's Eye,  
That could confuse people so sly.  
While he may be a crazy guy,  
He has points for his want to try.

Free can do missions right and good,  
Can fail and freeze on where he stood.  
He'll be peaceful or else be rude.  
But to do mysteries, he could.


	15. Justin

Justin Law's a weapon who prays.  
To a deity, he gives praise.  
Abilities come with light rays,  
That could assist humankind's frays.

Justin really adores music.  
To his young face, his headset fits.  
While people could see this as sick,  
Some know that he could read the lips.

He shows allegiance to Lord Death.  
He pronounces it with his breath.  
He could concentrate so don't fret.  
He'll triumph as if it was set.

Justin is an early success.  
He's a Death Scythe, if not just messed.  
But faith, he would never have less.  
For his powers, to him are blessed.


	16. Excalibur

Legend in the twelfth century,  
That is the Excalibur here.  
His day starts with roasted green tea,  
Concludes with a sleep, deep and free.

Along with his journey are masks.  
It's fun or lonely like some tasks.  
On green pastures, he always basks,  
With food that could come from the casks.

Excalibur, powerful sword,  
Victory is along its word.  
With life, the glory is its cord,  
And happiness is just its chord.

Whether this be folly or true,  
No one can know till search they do.  
Some say you will be called a fool.  
Some say experience is cool.


	17. Shinigami-sama

Lord of Death or Shinigami,  
Has every thing on Death City.  
His soul is tied to the place, see?  
That's why everyone's family.

He wields Death Scythes and Reaper Chops.  
Problems, he dutifully stops.  
He's responsible from the top.  
He'll not let his family drop.

He has a skull that is his face.  
He has a body one could trace.  
But he is of a mighty race.  
The Lord of Death serves in good ways.

After times, he's still got no beard!  
Although his dialect gets weird,  
Every danger, his mind had neared.  
He could be the greatest who's feared.


	18. Ox

Although Ox has no cat nor car,  
He's willing to travel quite far;  
For he has a lance named Harvar,  
With the skills that shine like a star.

He's a nerd, he has admitted.  
Studies, he had never hated.  
But people, he had acquainted.  
For friends, his life is committed.

Ox has glasses that goes spiral.  
His straight strikes could be physical.  
His real shocks would not be frugal.  
His loyalty is not partial.

Ox can use the might of lightning,  
As he does great on studying.  
Though he hates how the Seiken sing,  
Support and power he could bring.


	19. Azusa

Azusa has a good vision.  
She sees a lot on strange nations.  
She fires with no collisions,  
And sees what's real good for missions.

A labyrinth, her eyes defeats.  
A man's big spirit, her glare beats.  
People should be still when she greets.  
There's some things more than _your_ eye meets.

Azusa sees through the gases,  
But she still needs her eye glasses.  
She's one of the unique classes.  
The other Death Scythes, she passes.

Azusa is a strong female.  
She is the future human's tale.  
Her clever skills would not be stale,  
While the angry foes would be pale.


	20. Marie

Marie Mjollnir is a girl,  
With hair on her back that could twirl,  
Her good manners are like a pearl,  
So pure even if things just whirl.

The girl's a very kind weapon.  
She's strong and firm like an iron.  
She has two sides like backgammon,  
Could help or hurt a big person.

She saves the souls from an illness,  
From their current states and messes.  
She has a light of caring, yes.  
She prevents a soul's ugliness.

The girl is a fitting teacher.  
She's also a soul redeemer.  
She's always a willing helper,  
Smiles on every miss and mister.


	21. Asura

Asura is a strong dark god,  
With his rage that could get so mean.  
Against him, it is hard to win.  
To the hard wall, you'd have to lean.

He thinks he is reasonable.  
He's a being so palpable;  
His rage is not tolerable,  
Strong need for strength, insatiable.

He is a man of wickedness.  
He ran from being powerless.  
He eats till one is a soul less.  
Thus, a bad mad God has made mess.

He's put out imagination,  
To beat his fear of damnation;  
Stays calm on each of his motion,  
As if it is a dull session.


	22. Mifune

A thousand blades is in his hold,  
It makes him a swordsman so bold.  
He protects Angela from cold,  
Until the child's powers unfold.

Mifune is a duelist,  
But his deeds are not of a beast.  
Path of the warrior, he's taking.  
It's for the good that he's fighting.

He gives some wounds, strikes and slashes.  
To the enemy, he dashes.  
Although his clothes, the blood washes,  
His strength is not like some trashes.

A thousand blades, Mifune brings.  
Just wait and listen, the blade sings.  
He's synchronized with the sharp things,  
For he fights as if he has wings.


	23. Angela

Angela is a witch so young,  
With powers that still hasn't rung.  
Her voice is tiny like her tongue.  
Still, her life, in danger had hung.

So, Mifune protects the child,  
Whose art remains simple and mild.  
And enemies, she doesn't mind,  
For Mifune would make them blind.

She's just a child but she can soar.  
She depends on the warrior.  
If enemies would give him more,  
Bully him not, for she'll be sore.

Angela's with not a parent,  
And she's still young and innocent.  
To her path, she still hasn't went.  
But who knows what for she'll be meant.


	24. Arachne

A witch of web and the spiders,  
She calls her self their big mother.  
The creeps do not quickly wither.  
They're many but not her bother.

The sly witch does not mind one's groans,  
'Cause she'll be singing happy tones.  
Arachnophobia, she owns.  
And she includes some future thrones.

She thinks of plans for the future.  
She thinks she'll have an adventure.  
To her success, she will venture.  
Her name's great fame, she could picture.

She had really convinced Eibon.  
She helped create the dark weapons.  
The witch believed that she had won.  
She thought that she'll beat all nations.


	25. Hiro

Hiro's bullied to his own head.  
He's forced to buy anyone's bread.  
He'll listen to something you've said.  
His face would not even get red.

Then he'd claimed the Excalibur.  
That time, he'd walk like a good sir,  
Like nothing harmful would matter-  
No one would dare touch him ever.

He'd been feeble since his old birth.  
Then with Seiken, he's changed his worth.  
He claimed it's his very rebirth.  
And that's why he'd remained with mirth.

He's back to where he makes one pleased,  
Where he would make nobody pissed;  
Because his fame suddenly ceased,  
All because Excalibur sneezed.


	26. Giriko

A man of machine and golem,  
Who hates how some one is solemn.  
The man curses and just fights them.  
He's creating his own emblem.

His body will creak with his gears,  
For his sharp machine just appears.  
He would not care if he'd hit peers,  
As long as he's the one who leers.

Giriko's moves are flexible.  
He's like a machine that's able.  
He could quickly turn the tables,  
Make the battle field just rubbles.

Giriko's actually old,  
But he's always been very bold.  
Since he thinks that the world is sold,  
He'll be doing what the strong told.


	27. Mizune

Mizune is a witch of rats.  
She's skillful, not the food of cats.  
She comes in many wearing hats.  
She comes in one with not much fats.

Mizune can have long whiskers,  
And together with her sisters,  
She'll finish a mission faster;  
Quick as you glance at a poster.

Mizune could become human,  
That would make men drop like a can.  
The witch's skin's never that tan,  
But she's greater than a woman.

Mizune is a part of six.  
From long garments, each of them peeks.  
Power may not be what she seeks,  
But she's harmful if six will mix.


	28. Buttataki Joe

Buttataki Joe is jolly,  
With coffee and Shinigami.  
Even though the brews are his plea,  
He'd help some men on one, two, three.

Technology, he could explore.  
Tools and some things, he has in store.  
He could quickly fix a wrecked door,  
And even if you ask for more.

While he drinks some brews, he would sing,  
As if he has a pair of wings.  
He does good investigating.  
He takes care of a lot of things.

Buttataki Joe loves coffee.  
Its importance, no one can see.  
In spite of that, he enjoys it,  
More so if it is Mandheling.


	29. Little Demon

It's a big power that he gives.  
But part of it he just deceives;  
For he'll snicker if control leaves.  
Materials of rage, he just weaves.

He is the boy's Little Demon.  
He believes black blood's a weapon.  
Outline of power, he had drawn.  
He'll force it upon his weak pawn.

He dances strangely and speaks words,  
He'll chatter like atrocious birds.  
When he'd succeeded, he'd just roared,  
And took Soul whose powers had soared.

He lost but didn't know since when.  
The Little Demon is beaten.  
Large he was, tiny he's risen.  
But things went and he was eaten.


	30. Ending Note

ENDING NOTE.

Yep. I'm closing this fanfiction.

I'm sorry guys if I'm ending this series without putting the other characters.  
Well, I really tried but I guess… A hundred words are more than enough for them.

Eibon  
Mosquito  
Nygus  
Kilik  
Kim  
Eruka  
Maybe some forgotten ones

It's quite hard for the poems not to have repetitive lines by the end.

Anyway, thank you very much for the support!  
Care to leave a final review?  
Want to favorite?  
It'll be greatly appreciated by the author! =)

**- ****Da Newbie  
****I never had this kind of fun writing poetry… (Soul Eater's epicness!)**


End file.
